When Nature Strikes Back
Read Also: ''When Nature Strikes Back Dialogues '''When Nature Strikes Back' is the second fanmade case of DragoChan. Case Background The victim was a woodcutter named Kyle Weasley who was found dead crushed under a fallen tree. His ribs were all broken and both of his lungs were punctured when the tree crushed him. The killer was a nature-right activist named Timothy Vice. Timothy killed Kyle because Kyle had been cutting down too many trees and since he was a nature-right activist, Timothy tried to advise Kyle not to only to be ignored. A few days later, Timothy, with a chainsaw, waited for the right moment to cut down a tree which fell and killed Kyle almost instantly. When determining the sentence for Timothy, he plead guilty for killing Kyle but he was okay with it since the forest was saved. Judge Hall sentence Timothy to 6 years in jail with a chance for parole in 2 years for the murder of Kyle Reese. Victim *'Kyle Weasley' (found crushed under a giant tree, both of his lungs punctured by the impact) Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'Timothy Vice' Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect is atheletic *The suspect takes energy drinks Suspect Profile *The suspect is athletic Suspect Appearance *The suspect has a cut on his left cheek *The suspect wears red clothing Suspect Profile *The suspect is athletic *The suspect takes energy drinks Suspect Appearance *The suspect has a cut on his neck *The suspect wears red clothing Suspect Profile *The suspect is athletic *The suspect takes energy drinks Suspect Appearance *The suspect has a cut on her right arm Suspect Appearance *The suspect wears red clothing Killer's Profile *The killer is athletic *The killer has a cut on their body *The killer's blood type is A+ *The killer takes energy drinks *The killer wears red clothing Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Forest Route (Clues: Victim's Body, Tree Stump, Axe) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer is athletic) *Question the jogger about the murder *Examine Tree Stump (Result: Blood-Stained Wood) *Analyze Blood-Stained Wood (06:00:00) (KP: The killer's blood type is A+ and has a cut) *Examine Axe (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (00:30:00) *Talk to Jackson Palmer about his presence at the murder scene *Investigate Cooper Park (Clues: Torn Flyer) *Examine Torn Flyer (Result: Flyer) *Analyze Flyer (00:30:00) *Ask Timothy Vice about his campaign *Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Fountain (Clues: Spit, Tissue Paper, Footprint) *Examine Spit (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (06:00:00) (KP: The killer takes energy drinks) *Examine Tissue Paper (Clues: Substance) *Analyze Substance (03:00:00) *Question Symore about the energy drinks (SP: The suspect is athletic and takes energy drinks) *Examine Footprint (Result: Valerie Creese's Footprint) *Question Valerie Creese about her ties with the victim (SP: The suspect is athletic) *Talk to Jackson Palmer about the victim (SP: The suspect is athletic) *Ask the hippie about the victim *Investigate Hippie's Cabin (Clues: Headband) *Examine Headband (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (03:00:00) *Talk to Timothy Vice about his headband (SP: The suspect is athletic) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3: *Quiz why Valerie Crease is loitering around the murder scene (SP: The suspect takes energy drinks) *Talk to the hippie again *Investigate Hippie's Bed (Clues: Energy Drink Can) *Examine Energy Drink Can (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Timothy Vice's DNA) *Talk to Timothy about drinking energy drinks (SP: The suspect takes energy drinks) *Investigate Cabin (Clues: Chainsaw) *Examine Chainsaw (Result: Pieces of Thread) *Analyze Pieces of Thread (06:00:00) (KP: The killer wears red clothing; Murder Weapon found) *Arrest the killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 Star) Additional Investigation: *See what Jackson Palmer wants *Investigate Cabin (Clues: Dumbbell) *Examine Dumbbell (Result: Dumbbell Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (03:00:00) *Give his dumbbell back to Jackson Palmer (Reward: Straw Hat, Denim Overalls) *Valerie requests help *Investigate Cooper Park (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Handphone) *Examine Handphone (Result: Valerie's Handphone) *Give her handphone back to Valerie Crease (Reward: Burger) *The hippie calls for help *Investigate Hippie's Cabin (Clues: Wilted Flowers) *Analyze Wilted Flowers (03:00:00) *Tell the hippie about the flower disease (Reward: 150 XP) *Investigate Next Case (1 Star)